Zvjezdane staze: Mendeljejev
by Yorkin
Summary: Pilot-projekt: Radnja se događa neposredno nakon završetka Dominijskog rata, a prati život na malenom istraživačkom brodu USS Mendeljejev, klasa Nova. Radnja se odvija u ratu razorenoj Kardasijskoj Uniji koja je pod podijeljena na svojevrsne okupacijske zone između Federacije, Romulanaca i Klingonaca, te ulozi posade USS Mendeljejeva u pružanju humanitarne pomoći Kardasijancima.


Natporučnik Amel Aulder bio je sasvim nesvakidašnji građanin Federacije i časnik Zvjezdane Flote. Kad bi ga neki stranac upitao odakle dolazi, gospodin Aulder bi mu odgovorio: "Od svukuda i nikuda.", nakon čega bi stranac umuknuo i zbunjen se povukao, u nadi da će naći "običnijeg sugovornika". Možda ćete se zapitati – a možda i ne, ovisno o tome zanima li vas ova pripovijest – čemu tako zbunjujuć i enigmatičan odgovor.

Kao mnogi pripadnici generacije međuzvjezdanih putnika, g. Aulder nije imao rodnog planeta. Bio je sin trgovačkih putnika i veći dio svog kratkog, ali ispunjenog života proveo je na međuzvjezdanoj trgovačkoj krstarici. Međutim, g. Aulder nije čak mogao tvrditi da ima "rodni brod". Samo dvije godine ranije, odmah na početku Dominijskog rata, trgovačku krstaricu koju je zvao domom, uništila je združena kardasijsko-dominijska flota, zajedno s ostatkom konvoja koji je prevozio ispomoć na obližnju koloniju. Preživjelih nije bilo. Mladi Aulder je u to vrijeme pohađao posljednju godinu Flotine Akademije, koju je smatrao drugim domom. Na žalost, napad brodova Breenske Konfederacije na San Francisco potkraj Dominijskog rata umalo ga je stajao i tog drugog doma. Oni koji su uspjeli nastaviti komunikaciju onkraj "svugdje i nigdje", smatrali su ga građaninom Kozmosa.

Bilo je onih koji su nastojali etiketirati njegovo porijeklo prema rasnoj pripadnosti – što je u transplanetarnoj organizaciji poput Ujedinjene Federacije Planeta potpuno suvišno, ako mene pitate, ali pojedinci (pri čemu, ne biste vjerovali, Zemljani prednjače), imaju potrebu. I u brojanju krvnih zrnaca bi se svatko pogubio. Pokojni roditelji g. Auldera bili su djeca iz, oprostite mi na izrazu, miješanih brakova. Njegova majka bila je kćer Trillkinje i Vulkanca, a otac sin Betazoiđanke i Bajoranca. Uz četiri vrste u svom porijeklu, g. Aulder bio je medicinsko čudo.

Dapače, bio je kozmopolitsko medicinsko čudo.

Taj i takav natporučnik Aulder sjedio je u lokalu "Kod Quarka", ispijao saurijanski konjak i promatrao promatrao hostese u igri _dabo_. Konkretno, za oko mu je zapela zelenoputa Orionka, najmlađa među njima.

- Eh, kad bi mi barem zapela i za neke druge dijelove tijela. - tiho je promrmljao sebi bradu, no dovoljno glasno da ga čuju uvijek osjetljive ferengijske uši.

- Prste k sebi, mješanče. - obrecnuo se Quark. - Pij, razbijaj i troši _latinum_ koliko te volja, ali _dabo_-djevojke ne diraj. -

- Čujem da je Vaš brat, Veliki Nagus Rom, nije ni upola toliko bahat kao Vi, gospodine Quark. - otpilio je natporučnik.

- Gost možda i je uvijek pravu, ali sigurnost mojih zaposlenica dolazi prva. - odgovorio je Quark podižući jačinu glasa. - Prije 12 dana ih je maltretirao jedan Klingonac, a sada ti, mješanče. -

- A četiri tjedna prije toga bio je Andorijanac i dva tjedna prije toga Rigelijanac. - nabrajao je Aulder. - I sva trojica su morala platiti odštetu u _latinumskim_ pločicama. Neuki posjetitelj bi rekao da ste našli novi izvor prihoda. -

- Ako ste nezadovoljni, otiđite. - kratko je odgovorio Quark. Natporučnik je ostao zatečen. Nije bilo tipično za Ferengijca da tjera mušteriju. Iskapio je ostatak konjaka i bez riječi napustio lokal.

Šećući pustom Promenadom, natporučnik je razmišljao o mladoj Orionki. Znao je da se zove Bezra i bila je nešto mlađa od njega. Lijepo je pjevala, voljela je klingonski _raktajino_ i svirala vulkansku lutnju. Rodila se na Nimbusu III – planetu tzv. Galaktičkog mira, gdje su Federacija, Klingonsko Carstvo i Romulansko Zvjezdano Carstvo stotinjak godina ranije pokušali u djelo provesti projekt uzajamnog suživota stanovnika triju političkih organizacija. Nakon bitke kod Narendre III, Federacija i Klingonsko Carstvo su učvrstili diplomatske odnose, a Nimbus III je zapušten. Kako planetarni sustav Nimbus nije bio od taktičke važnosti nijednoj od organizacija, Nimbus III pao je u ruke "lokalnih šerifa", kako su to opisivali politički analitičari. Planet je postao dom plaćenika i kriminalaca, izbjeglica i prognanih znanstvenika. Uz klingonsku kažnjeničku koloniju Rura Penthe, Nimbus III je imao najveću koncentraciju kriminalaca u Alfa i Beta kvadrantu. Međutim, u jeku Dominijskog rata, planet je postao kritična točka za trgovinu informacijama te ga ni Federacija, ni njezini saveznici nisu kanili pokoriti na bilo koji način. Naizgled beznačajan planet Dominiju ne bio bio od interesa. Tijekom jedne trgovine informacijama, došlo je do unutarnjeg sukoba među članovima Orionskog Sindikata, te su federacijski obavještajci morali izvući nekoliko doušnika, a među njima i mladu Bezru.

Natporučnik bi otkrio još koji detalj o Bezri, ali već i ovo što je znao bilo je previše, a nije želio provaljivati dublje u siguronosni sustav svemirske postaje _Deep Space 9 _(DS9). Izvana, Bezra nije ničime odavala što je prošla. Međutim, otkako je prije 6 tjedana došao na postaju i ugledao ju Quarkovom lokalu, natporučnik nije prestao misliti o njoj. "Živjela je na planetu bezakonja. Ona nema mjesto koje bi zvala domom, baš kao ni ja ", često se znao poistovjećivati s njom. Naviknut na prolaznost ljudi i stvari, natporučnik nije stekao mnogo prijatelja. Prijateljstvo je za njega bila prolazna vrijednost. Ako je ikoga nazivao prijateljem, kao što je činio s izvjesnim g. Ralilom sa planeta Zemlje, bilo je to iz čiste pristojnosti, da spomenutog ne bi uvrijedio.

Možete si onda zamisliti kako se gospodin Aulder osjećao izgubljeno pred očiglednom činjenicom da uopće razmišlja o mladoj Orionki. Prvih nekoliko dana pokušavao je to objasniti kombiniranjem betazoiđanske empatije i vulkanskog _pon farra_. Kad mu nije pošlo za rukom i logikom objasniti vlastito stanje na temelju spoznaja iz pučke psihologije, pokušao je razotkriti zagonetku na duhovnoj razini. Gotovo dva tjedna je pohodio bajoranski hram na postaji DS9 i molio se _Prorocima_, sve dok ga jednog popodneva nije posjetila pukovnica Kira, zapovjednica postaje, i zamolila ga da smanji broj posjeta jer se svećenici osjećaju nervozno. Nije mu preostalo ništa drugo nego da ode u posjet Ezri Dax, trillskoj savjetnici. Na njegovo iznenađenje, savjetnica ga je više puta pozvala na seansu.

- Jesam li bolestan, gospođice Ezri? -

- Ne vjerujem. - odgovorila je odrješito. - Rekla bih da ste se, po prvi puta u životu, zaljubili u nekog i da Vas zabrinjava neprolaznost tog osjećaja. -

- Zvuči kao razumno objašnjenje. Što predlažete? Kako to liječiti? -

- Pozovite ju na piće. -

- A što s onim uhatim? - pitao je Aulder mršteći se.

- Quarka prepustite meni. Večeras Vas vodim na _dabo_ pa ćete imati priliku. -

XxX

Pukovnica Kira sjedila je u svom uredu. Premda je već mjesecima bila zapovjednica postaje, činilo joj se neprikladnim preseljenje u Siskov ured. Osjećala se strvinarski pri pomisli da sjedne za radni stol čovjeka kojeg je njezin narod smatrao Izaslanikom _Proroka_, čovjeka koji je bio njezin bliski prijatelj i suradnik. Otkako je kapetan Benjamin Sisko pod neutvrđenim okolnostima nestao u Vatrenim Špiljama na Bajoru, u njegov ured je ulazila njegova supruga Kasidy Yates i njegov sin iz prvog braka, Jake Sisko. Svima ostalima je pukovnica zabranila ulazak u ured pod prijetnjom kućnog pritvora. Čak su i njegovu famoznu bejzbolsku lopticu ostavili na radnom stolu, smatrajući je znakom njegova skorog povratka. Prošlo je, međutim, pola godine.

Iz razmišljanja ju je trgnuo zvuk otvaranja uredskih vrata. Podigla je glavu, a nasuprot nje, s druge strane radnog stola, stajao je privremeni šef osiguranja, natporučnik Aulder. Ustala je i rukovala se s njim.

- Sjednite. - rekla je. - Nismo imali prilike normalno porazgovarati otkako ste došli ovamo. -

- S obzirom na gužvu koja traje zbog povlačenja savezničke flote, ne iznenađuje. -

- I to što kažete. Kako Vam je ovdje kod nas? -

- Vrlo dobro... - odgovorio je natporučnik kratko, a potom zašutio na nekoliko trenutaka. - Oprostite mi, pukovnice, ali siguran sam da me niste usred radnog vremena zvali kako bi čavrljali. -

- Prati Vas ugled izravne osobe i drago mi je zbog toga. - rekla je pukovnica uz smiješak. - Utoliko mi je lakše. -

Ustala je i prišla polici nadesno. Posegnula je za tamnosivom kutijom, ukrašenom rezbarijama. Otvorila je kutiju i iz nje izvukla svezak čije su stranice požutjele od starosti.

- _Defiant_ je prije nekoliko tjedana bio na trgovačkoj misiji. Osim uobičajene razmjene dobara, Quark je sumnjivim kanalima došao u posjed ove knjige. - rekla je i stavila predmet pred natporučnika na stol. - Preprodavač tvrdi kako je knjiga nađena na planetu davno izumrle vrste za koju se vjeruje "da je nekako povezana s onim čudnim bićima iz Velike crvotočine". Quark ju je kanio preprodati Arheološkom institutu Federacije. Stoga sam ju zaplijenila. -

- Smijete li to učiniti? - pitao je Aulder.

- Ja to moram učiniti. - odgovorila je pukovnica oštro. - Knjiga je očito nabavljena na crnom tržištu, a osim toga... Vijeće Federacije je ratificiralo poseban ugovor prema kojem svi koji djeluju na teritoriju Federacije moraju bajoranskoj vladi predati svu dokumentaciju i arheološku građu vezanu za Proroke. -

- Da, sjećam se kako je g. Quark prosvjedovao oko neke zapljene, tvrdeći da je njegov lokal pod teritorijalnom jurisdikcijom Ferengijskog Saveza. - nadovezao se natporučnik. - Na što je ga je savjetnica Dax podsjetila kako se načelo teritorijalne nepovredivosti odnosi isključivo na diplomatska predstavništva. Ali što je s knjigom? -

- Površna analiza je pokazala kako knjiga datira iz vremena kada su Bajoranci, prema predaji, učinili prvi međuzvjezdani let prije 800 godina. Začuđujuće da je knjiga ostala uščuvana toliko vremena. Da postoji civilizacija s druge strane crvotočine koja bi štovala Proroke kao i mi, oduvijek se činilo vjerojatnim. Ono što zabrinjava, međutim, je pismo kojim je knjiga pisana. - rekla je pukovnica i konačno sjela za stol. - Tijekom godina centrala memorija računala ove stanice se napunila se i ponekim arheološkim sadržajem. Prije nego krenemo dalje, želite li nešto popiti? - upitala je, prilazeći replikatoru.

- Ne, hvala. Radije nastavite s pričom. - požurivao je natporučnik.

- Pa... analiza zapisa je pokazala mnoge sličnosti sa starobajorskim pismom koje se koristilo prije 2 tisućljeća, ali i znakovljem koje su koristili Ikonijanci. -

- Ikonijanci?! - ubacio se natporučnik. - Oni Ikonijanci koji su putovali kroz svemir transdimenzionalnim portalima? -

- Da, poznatiji kao "demoni zraka i tame". -

- Ali, pukovnice, Ikonijanci su izumrli prije dvjesto tisuća godina. _Yamato _i _Enterprise_ su locirali njihov matični planet. Implicirate da bi mogla postojati nekakva povezanost Ikonijanaca sa _Prorocima. -_

- Znam, zvuči suludo. Zato želim da knjigu odnesete sa sobom na Bajor, u najvećoj diskreciji. - rekla je, pospremila knjigu u kutiju i predala ju natporučniku.

- Razumijem. Kome se moram javiti? -

- _Vedeku_ Karimu. Očekuje Vas. - odgovorila je pukovnica. Natporučnik je preuzeo kutiju, lagano se naklonio i napustio ured.

XxX

Pukovnica Kira i poručnica Dax stajale su pred ulazom u pristanište 4, gdje je netom stigao maleni brod, dugačak 165 metara. Pratio je standardni dizajn Flotinih brodova. Pogonska sekcija imala je dvije _warp_ gondole i jedan impulsni motor. Tanjurska sekcija je imala oblik zaobljenog trokuta. Osim primarnog deflektora, koji se nalazio na spoju pogonske i tanjurske sekcije s donje strane, brod je posjedovao i sekundarni deflektor, smješten na prednjem dijelu tanjurske sekcije. Njegova svrha je široka – u tandemu sa senzornim sustavom mogao je poslužiti kao pojačalo signala za skeniranje objekata ili pak kao zamjenski sustav za štitove.

Vrata pristaništa su se otvorila, a kroz njih je prošao visok trillski muškarac tamne smeđe kose okićene pokojom sijedom.

- Kapetane Ralil, dobro došli na _Deep Space 9_. -

- Pukovnice, još bolje Vas našao. - uzvratio je muškarac, rukujući se. Potom se okrenuo poručnici Dax. - Ezri, dušo draga, dugo se nismo vidjeli. -

Poručnica se osmjehnula i zagrlila ga, zarivši glavu u njegova prsa.

- Predugo. - rekla je dok ju je tapšao po glavi.

- Vas dvoje se poznajete?! - ubacila se pukovnica.

- Moja majka je bila njegova dadilja svojevremeno. -

- A ja sam Ezri pokazivao matematiku pod praznicima na Trillu. - nadovezao se kapetan. - Vidim da sam uzalud to činio. Namjesto inženjerke, ti postala psiholog. -

- Heeej, pripazi što pričaš. Zaboravljaš da sa sobom nosim iskustva, znanja i osjećaja mnogih: sportaša, političara, znanstvenika i umjetnika. - ustvrdila je odlučno, tapšući se po trbuhu, u kojem se nalazio crvoliki parazit.

- Znam da si sada Dax i cijenio sam Curzona i Jadziu, ali za mene ćeš uvijek biti Ezri Tigan. -

- Sad zvučiš kao moja mama. -

- Hvala na komplimentu. Znači da sam vjerojatno u pravu. - zaključio je kapetan Ralil. - Nego, pukovnice, zadovoljstvo mi je obavijestiti Vas kako je _Mendeljejev_ spreman za prihvat posade. -

- Izvrsno. Stožer Flote je proslijedio aktivnosti za slijedeće tromjesečje. - rekla je pukovnica i predala kapetanu digitalni notes.

- Pretpostavljam da me čeka mnogo kartografiranja i sakupljanja uzoraka, a najuzbudljivije od svega bit će prijevoz nisko rangiranih znanstvenika. Šarmatno. - rekao je kapetan cinično.

- Jerak, da te ne poznajem, rekla bih kako svoju karijeru smatraš dosadnom. - uzvratila je Dax, na što joj je kapetan uputio prijekoran pogled, ne rekavši pritom ni riječi. Nastupio je trenutak neugodne svemirske tišine. Dax je prekasno shvatila da je čin trebalo staviti ispred prijateljskog podbadanja. Da umanji neugodu, pukovnica je nastavila s temom:

- Svjesna sam Vašeg nezadovoljstva, kapetane, ali mnogi članovi posade su tek izašli s Akademije. -

- A ovaj "mališan" je upravo došao s nakovnja. - rekao je kapetan uzrujano upirući kroz prozor na brod u pristaništu. - Bit će izazovno... to uspostavljanje sklada između novopečene posade i novopečenog broda. Nije me ubio Dominijski rat, neće me ni ovo. -

- To je Ralil kojeg poznajem. - rekla je Ezri Dax i pljesnula kapetana po ramenu.

XxX

Pukovnica Kira, doktor Bashir i kapetan Ralil igrali su pikado. S obzirom na vještinu igranja koju je razvijao tijekom godina sa svojim prijateljem Milesom O'Brienom, doktor Bashir je dopustio svojim suparnicima da igraju protiv njega – ekipno. To im nije pomoglo. Taman kad je odnio i šestu pobjedu za redom, pridružila im se poručnica Dax, došavši k njima lepršavim korakom. Pozdravila je doktora poljupcem u obraz. Kapetan Ralil je nezadovoljno puhnuo.

- No, no, Jerak. Kao da nikad nisi vidio zaljubljeni par. - korila ga je Dax.

- Jesam, ali mogli bi ste malo zauzdati strasti, pogotovo u prisustvu pukovnice i mene. -

Pukovnica je odmahnula glavom.

- Jerak, dajte se opustite malo. Nitko od nas nije na službenoj dužnosti trenutno, a Julian i Ezri su u društvu bliskih prijatelja. Manjak formalnosti je dobro došao. - objasnila je pukovnica što je ljubaznije mogla ("Ovom tipu netko treba prilijepiti šamar da dođe k sebi ", pomislila je pukovnica.), na što je kapetan Ralil opet nezadovoljno puhnuo.

- Hajde, dobro, neka vam bude. -

- Zašto si večeras tako dobro raspoložena? - pitao je doktor.

- Pogledajte tamo. - odgovorila je Dax i uperila prst na suprotni kraj Quarkove gostionice. Za stolom u kutu sjedilo je dvoje mladih, Oriona i mladić sa trillskim točkicama po vratu, vulkanskim ušima i bajoranskim nosom. Držali su se za ruke. Mladić je nešto govorio djevojci, a ona mu je uzvraćala osmijehom. Kapetan Ralil se fokusirao na mladića.

- O, sunce mu ljubim, vidi zavodnika! - komentirao je kapetan svog prvog časnika.

- Što sad ne valja? -

- Ma, ništa, samo mi je drago zbog njega. -

- A što je s tobom, Ralile? - upitala je Dax.

- Što sa mnom? -

- Što čekate sa svojim ljubavnim životom? - pojasnila je pukovnica Kira nestrpljivo.

- Aha, to. Nisam ja za te stvari. - odgovorio je Ralil na što su Kira i Dax razmijenile poglede čuđenja. - Za takve stvari potrebne su godine sistematičnog promatranja i prikupljanja eksperimentalnih podataka, psiholoških testiranja i računalnog modeliranja. Mnogo je to posla za jedan životni vijek. -

- Kapetane, govorite li o ljubavi ili razvoju ranog svemira? - upitao je Bashir.

- Dragi moj doktore, rani svemir je mačji kašalj naspram ljubavi. -

- Kako objašnjavate mene i Ezri ili Amela i Bezru? Ako je doista tako komplicirano kao što tvrdite, onda nitko nikog ne bi mogao voljeti. -

- Ah, po toj logici ni svemir ne bi mogao izroditi živu i svjesnu tvar koja se u stanju replicirati. Seks i prehrana su stari koliko i sam život. A ipak... ovdje smo. -

- I ljubav je ovdje. - priklopila je Dax i poljubila doktora.

- Imaš grešku u koracima. Za razliku od razvoja svemira, gdje ne možemo ni naslutiti utjecaje koji su doveli pojave žive tvari, a kamoli utjecati na njih, ti, Ezri, prešutno pretpostavljaš da si svjesna svih faktora društvene i životne dinamike te da možeš, ili si mogla, u nekoj mjeri utjecati na te faktore koji su doveli do tvoje veze s Julianom. Neosporna je činjenica, međutim, da ste svoju vezu ostvarili, na ovaj ili onaj način, i bez poznavanja tih faktora. Stoga je logično zaključiti da su ljubav, a slično tome i prijateljstvo, energetski povoljni, a time i učestali, procesi u svemiru za prokreaciju i opstanak života. Možda čak i povoljniji pd samorepliciranja karakterističnog za jednostanične organizme. Biološka raznolikost, a to višestanični organizmi jesu, je uvijek bila u boljem položaju. - objasnio je kapetan u jednom dahu.

- Pa... - započeo je doktor Bashir zbunjeno. - Drago mi je da je moj odnos s Ezri superioran amebama i papučicama. -

- Međutim, više volim kazati kako je ljubav proces, a prijateljstvo stanje odnosa. - nastavio je kapetan sa svojom teorijom. - Stvari je u tome, dragi moj doktore, da je ljubav kao međuzvjezdani brod. Brod se sastoji od mnogih elemenata: mosta, strojarnice, _warp_ jezgre, posade... I ne možete uprijeti prstom u most i reći "Tu je brod ". Tako ne možete ni uprijeti prstom u darivanje cvijeća, držanje za ruke, poljubac... i reći da je to ljubav. -

- Za ime _Proroka_, Ralile, otkud ste izvukli ovu usporedbu? - ubacila se pukovnica.

- Podijelio ju je sa mnom moj cimer s Akademije. -

- Niste još odgovorili na početno pitanje... Što čekate s svojim ljubavnim životom? - podsjetio je doktor Bashir.

- Jesam, odgovorio sam. Treba sakupiti, sistematizirati i modelirati eksperimentalne podatke. -

- A zašto ne počnete eksperimentirati? -

- Odgovor je vrlo jednostavan. - rekao je Ralil. - Zato što sam teoretičar, a ne eksperimentalac. -

- To ste mogli reći odmah. - rekla je Kira nevoljko.

XxX

Natporučnik Aulder stajao je u središtu brodskog mosta, odmah do kapetanske stolice, izdajući naredbe za napuštanje postaje _Deep Space 9_.

- Spojnice uvučene. Odvojili smo se od postaje. - rekao je kormilar, koji sjedio za konzolom odmah ispred kapetanske stolice.

- Udaljite nas potisnicima na pola snage. Unesite kurs za Bajor, _warp_ 2. - naredio je natporučnik. Nedaleko iza njega, čulo se otvaranje vrata turbolifta, popraćeno karakterističnim "siktanjem" hidraulike. Natporučni se okrenuo i ugledao svog nadređenog.

- Kapetan na mostu! - uskliknuo je na što su kormilar i časnica za znanstvenom konzolom ustali u stav "Mirno".

- Nastavite s poslom. - odvratio je kapetan Ralil ležernijim tonom. Kanio je izraziti zadovoljstvo učinjenim, no omeo ga je zvučni signal s kormilarove konzole.

- Kapetane, primamo poziv u pomoć. Samo zvuk. -

Uz mnogo krčanja i smetnji mogao se čuti ženski glas:

- Govori kapetanica Turner sa teretnjaka _Proud Mary_. Napadaju nas kardasijski brodovi... pratili konvoj... uništena. Trebamo pomoć... - poziv se prekinuo.

- Pozovite postaju! - brzo je reagirao kapetan. Na glavnom zaslonu pojavila se poručnica Dax. - Ezri, jeste li primili poruku? -

- Jesmo. Upravo se ukrcavamo na _Defiant_. -

- Mi ćemo krenuti odmah. _Mendeljejev_ se odjavljuje. Kormilo, promjena kursa prema konvoju. Maksimalni _warp. _-

- Novi kurs unesen. Maksimalni _warp_. - potvrdio je kormilar naredbu.

- Pogon! -

XxX

Tek što su usporili na podsvjetlosne brzine, brod se našao pod teškom paljbom. Projektili su udarali iz gotovo svih smjerova, a energetska oružja prožimala su prostor između brodova poput paukovih niti.

- Dva broda klase _Galor_, praćena s tri _Hideki_ lovca. Dva teretnjaka onesposobljena, jedan uništen. _USS Yosemite_ upravo je došao. _Defiant_ će biti ovdje za dvije minute. - obavijestio je natporučnik.

- Puno je to vremena. Recite _Yosemiteu_ da se koncentriraju na lovce. Gospodine Aulder, naciljajte _Galor_ pred nama. Paljba fazerima. - naredio je kapetan nakon čega se brod protresao.

- Kapetane, nemamo toliku vatrenu moć da bi se mogli nositi s jednim _Galorom_, a kamoli dva. - rekla je časnica za znanstvenom konzolom.

- Svjestan sam toga, poručnice. Ali znate što su rekli o potrebama većine. - odgovorio je kapetan. - Gađajte naoružanje. -

_Mendeljejev _je otvorio paljbu iz prednjih fazera, na što je njihova meta uzvratila salvom fotonskih torpeda, a drugi _Galor _ih je zatvorio s gornje strane. _Mendeljejev _se potom okrenuo na bok i s pola impulsne brzine provukao ispod prvog _Galora_ i iskoristio priliku za ispaljivanje još nekoliko hitaca.

- Imamo oštećenja na pogonskog sekciji. Šestero ozlijeđenih. Kardasijance nismo ni ogrebali. -

- Preusmjerite pričuvnu energiju u integritet trupa. Nastavite s paljbom. Gdje je _Defiant_? -

- Bit će ovdje za koji trenutak... Kapetane, senzori registriraju još jedan brod, _Keldon_, odmah iza _Defianta_. Zovu nas. - rekao je kormilar. Na zaslonu se pojavila pukovnica Kira. Kapetan je po zatamnjenom mostu i frcanju iskri zaključio da je _Defiant_ također napadnut.

- Pukovnice, nemojte mi reći da dovodite društvo na tulum. -

- I to dobro naoružano društvo. _Keldon_ za nama je opremljen polaronskim naoružanjem i kvantnim torpedima. Uništili su dva patrolna broda u pratnji. -

- Ne možemo ih sve izdržati, a danas nije dobar dan za umiranje. - cinično je komentirao kapetan Ralil.

- Kapetane, pukovnice, javljaju se dva Flotina broda, _Venture_ i _Enterprise_. Bit će ovdje za osam minuta. - rekao je kormilar uzbuđeno.

- Uz ovaj _Keldon_, to je cijela vječnost. Pukovnice, vidimo se uskoro. _Mendeljejev_, odjava.

- Gospodine Aulder, pripremite fotonska torpeda. Nastavite s paljbom. -

Razmjena fazerske paljbe nastavila je parati svemirski bezdan. Kardasijski brodovi odustali su od paljbe na civilne teretnjake i usredotočili se na federacijske brodove. Dvadesetak fotonskih torpeda, koliko je _Mendeljejev_ imao na skladištu, otišlo je prebrzo, a jedino što su uspjeli postići bio je kratkotrajni kolaps donjih štitova.

- Koncentrirajte se na taj dio. Možda uspijemo oštetiti pogonsku sekciju. - vikao je kapetan da nadglasa buku. Natporučnik Aulder je naciljao i pucao, međutim fazerska zraka se raspršila na nekoliko metara od neprijateljskog broda.

- Ne razumijem... - komentirao je Aulder uznevjereno. - Kako uspijevaju tako brzo nadoknaditi energiju štitova? Naši fazeri nisu moćni, ali dosad smo trebali barem spržiti oplatu broda. - dovršio je razočarano. I tek što je dovršio rečenicu, na glavnom brodskom zaslonu se moglo vidjeti kako je neprijateljski _Galor_ – eksplodirao.

- Poručnice T'Pala, - obratio se kapetan vulkanskoj znanstvenoj časnici. - što se dogodilo? -

Ona se okrenula svojoj konzoli, a potom natrag kapetanu.

- Senzori upućuju na eksploziju _warp_ jezgre iako nije bilo nikakvih naznaka preopterećenja. -

- Jesmo li mi to mogli prouzrokovati? -

- Malo vjerojatno. Osim eksplozije, postoje tragovi teleportacije. Više od toga Vam ne mogu reći. -

- Kapetane, drugi _Galor_ se udaljava. Spremaju se za nadsvjetlosni skok. Opet nas zove _Defiant. -_

- Kapetane Ralil, _Enterprise _i _Defiant_ će nastaviti potjeru za Kardasijancima. _Venture _će vama, _Yosemiteu _i konvoju pružiti svu tehničku i medicinsku pomoć. -

- Primljeno na znanje, pukovnice. Sretno s lovom. - rekao je kapetan nakon čega se kontakt prekinuo. - Prekid uzbune. Prijavak štete. -

- Oštećenja na palubama 4 i 5, sekcije 12 do 17. Nekoliko laboratorija je ostalo bez napajanja. 13 ozlijeđenih, od toga dvoje teže, ali već su zbrinuti u brodskoj ambulanti. - čitao je natporučnik s popisa. Kapetan Ralil je ustao iz svog sjedišta uz teški uzdah.

- Gospodine Aulder, most je Vaš. Bit ću u ambulanti, a potom ću ozlijeđene otpratiti na _Venture_. - rekao je kapetan tiho i napustio most.

XxX

Hodajući prema ambulanti, kapetan je susreo nekoliko mlađih časnika kako pomažu svojim kolegama, svi puni modrica i porezotina. Htjeli su mu salutirati, no on je samo odmahnuo rukom. "Nije vrijeme za protokolarnosti.", pomislio je u sebi i produžio dalje. Preplavila ga je nelagoda. Samo 20 godina ranije sudjelovao je u kardasijsko-federacijskom ratu. Iako je sudjelovao u nekoliko manjih svemirskih bitaka, kapetan Ralil nije mogao tvrditi kako je time ostao traumatiziran.

- To je više podsjećalo na majmunsko izderavanje preko potoka. - često je znao govoriti. - Za mene, tadak mladog i naivnog zastavnika, rat je bio oklada na život i smrt s ciljem da onesposobiš protivnika. -

Kao natporučnik, Ralil je bio među prvim časnicima Zvjezdane Flote koji su došli na Bajor nakon pedesetogodišnje kardasijanske okupacije tog planeta.

- Tek sam onda shvatio da rat nije samo napucavanje. Silovane žene, medicinski pokusi nad zarobljenicima, radni logori, mučenja, poratna siročad s obje strane, invalidi... kulturno gotovo upropašteni, ekološki sustav planeta zaražen. Kao da su cijelu civilizaciju na živo ogulili do kostiju. - pričao je jednom prilikom sa doktorom Bashirom. - No, ako pitaš Kardasijance, oni će svoju ekspanzionističku politiku opravdati činjenicom da je njihov rodni planetarni sustav rano ostao bez resursa i da je, kao u povijesti mnogih civilizacija, ekspanzija ključ opstanka. -

- Problem je kada nužnost postane ideologija. Kardasijancima je uzimanje od tuđih usta postalo ono što je Klingoncima časna pogibija u bitci ili _kolinahr _Vulkancima. - odgovorio je Bashir. - I Klingonci i Vulkanci su bili dovedeni pred rub civilizacijskog ponora. Klingonci, kada je eksplozija mjeseca Praxisa zaprijetila eko-sustavu Qo'noSa, zatražili su pomoć Federacije, a iz toga se rodio Khitomerski sporazum. Vulkanci su nuklearnim ratom umalo sami sebe istrijebili, ali je nužnost opstanka kod njih izrodila Suraka, čije je učenje o logici postalo jednom temeljnih vrijednosti Federacije, a ne samo Vulkanaca. Kako to da se u Kardasijskoj Uniji nitko nije sjetio nekog dobroćudnijeg rješenja? -

- Dragi moj doktore, zaboravljate da ni potpisivanje Khitomerskog sporazuma, ni uspon Surakova učenja nisu prošli bez izvjesnih... nuspojava. Oni koji nisu prihvatili Surakovo učenje osnovali su Romulansko Carstvo koje je mnogo stoljeća kasnije umalo upropastilo Planetarnu Koaliciju i osnivanje Federacije, a u novije vrijeme su se licemjerno pridružili anti-dominijskom savezu tek kad su im Osnivači stali na žulj ubojstvom senatora Vreenaka. S druge strane, u Federaciji i oba Carstva bilo je onih koji su se protivili Khitomerskom sporazumu do te mjere da su bili voljni smaknuti klingonskog kancelara Gorkona...

- Ralile, s takvim cjepidlačenjem uzročno-posljedičnih veza došli bi smo do postanka svemira. - odbrusio mu je doktor nervozno.

- Pustite me, Juliane, da dovršim. - rekao je kapetan Ralil strogo. - Kanio sam reći da je u kardasijanskom društvu zasigurno bilo i onih koji su se ekspanzionističkoj ideologiji htjeli suprotstaviti nekim dobroćudnijim rješenjem, ali nisu uspjeli u tome. -

- Kao što je rekao Odo: "Nisu svi Kardasijanci bili genocidna čudovišta." -

- Niti su svi Bajoranci bili pravedni borci za slobodu. - odgovorio je Ralil, samo zato jer je volio da njegova riječ uvijek bude zadnja.

Dvije bolničarke i medicinski hologram u nuždi su neumorno i odrješito hodali između pacijenata u maloj brodskoj ambulanti. Razmišljajući o svom razgovoru s Bashirom, kapetan je stajao uz ležaj na kojem su smjestili Galina Evisa, mladog laboratorijskog tehničara koji je na _Mendeljejev_ došao nakon višemjesečne prakse u znanstvenom centru _Memory Alpha_. Iz razmišljanja ga je prenuo hologramski doktor koji je medicinskim skenerom prelazio preko pacijenta i čitao podatke koji su se izlistavali na trikorderu.

- Lakše opekotine, hematomi... istegnuo je ligament na nozi. Nema ozbiljnijih trauma. Sestro, dajte mu standardni hiposprej s blagim anestetikom, pustite ga da se odmara 10 minuta. Kapetane, budite ljubazni i otpratite ga do kabine kad ste već tu. Ionako radite gužvu. - rekao je hologramski doktor.

- Mogli ste to i ljubaznije reći, doktore. - rekao je Evis.

- Programiran sam da učinkovito liječim, a ne da budem učinkovito pristojan. Kad su ambulanta i medicina u pitanju, ja zapovijedam. Ako ste nezadovoljni, javite se mom tvorcu, Lewisu Zimmermanu. Ili me jednostavno isključite. -

- Na zapovijed, gospodine doktore. - rekao je kapetan uz smiješak.

- Kad smo kod isključivanja, programiran sam za 1500 sati rada. Morate me nadomjestiti redovnim medicinskim časnikom čim se ukaže mogućnost. - rekao je hologramski doktor i sa medicinskom opremom odmarširao do suprotnog ležaja.

- Šarmantan tip. - prošaptao je Galin Evis.

- Njegov tvorac mu je usadio svoj karakter. A Lewis je oduvijek imao jezičinu. - odgovorio je kapetan.

- Vidim. Oprostite mi na znatiželji, kapetane, ali što radite ovdje? -

- Imam pod sobom svježu posadu, gospodine Evise. Osim poštivanja hijerarhijske strukture i osiguravanja učinkovitog rada, posao je kapetana da brine o zdravstvenoj, intelektualnoj pa i društvenoj dobrobiti posade. -

- Kao i ja o svojim epruvetama, tikvicama i digestorima. - rekao je Galin Evis i ustao. - Taman smo Nawia i ja htjeli iskušati indikatore na uzorku tla kojeg sam donio iz _Alphe_... Najednom sam se našao na podu, posut kemikalijama. Većina njih je sama po sebi inertna, srećom. -

- Budite bez brige, sve ćemo nadoknaditi čim se vratimo na _DS9_. - rekao je kapetan utješno.

- Ah. - uzvratio je Evis odmahujući rukom. - Donio sam sa sobom spremnik od 300 kilograma. Ništa nije izgubljeno. Mislim da ću se sad vratiti natrag u svoju kabinu. -

- Hajde, otpratit ću Vas komad puta. Ionako se moram vratiti na most. - rekao je kapetan i oslonio mladog časnika na sebe.


End file.
